fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmos
Cosmos Cosmos is a Perfect Element, created by fusing Space with Light while inside Void's Oblivion, making it cost 2700 Diamonds and the cheapest Perfect Element. Cosmos is based on our Solar system, and one of the 3 Elements that were voted for in Discordian's Poll. Spells Solar Flare "User holds a miniature star in their hands that ejects 3 solar flares. These solar flares have a Wave-like shape, and enemies hit will be blinded, receive tick damage, and dealt medium damage to." ' Meteor Shower '"User marks an Area with a medium sized circle and after a short delay, User lets up to 13 Meteors rain from above that increase in size with each shot meteor hitting a target area. Last Meteor is comparable to a half sized Ablaze Judgement. Users hit by a Meteor at any point will be slowed while in the circle." Shooting Star "User dashes backwards and forward again, throwing a flaming Asteroid to cursor. If a Player has been hit, they will receive medium damage. Asteroid will then split into multiple rock pieces that fly nearby the hit location. Players hit by each rock piece will receive additional low damage. They last for 6 seconds." Goldilocks "User becomes star-like and creates a long raged semi-transparent area around him that last for 13 seconds. The area is seperated in a short red area, a fairly large green area, and a giant blue area. Red dealing high damage, Green dealing Medium, and Blue dealing low damage." Solar System "User stops in place, Creating a whole miniature solar system consisting of 1 Sun and 8 Planets. Each Planet orbiting slower than the one Infront of them" * Sun: Emits Solar flares when Players between it and Mercury. Each dealing large damage and tick dmg." * Mercury: Fast Orbiting Planet, dealing tick and low damage when Player come in contact with it. * Venus: Fairly Fast Planet, dealing Medium and Tick damage or freeze when coming in contact with it. * Earth: Medium Fast Planet, Dealing Medium Damage when coming in contact with it. * Mars: Fairly Medium Fast Planet, Dealing High Damage and Blurring Players screen upon contact. * Jupiter: Large/Giant but Slow planet, Sucking in Players and dealing Medium Damage. * Saturn: Fairly Large but Slow Planet, Planet itself deals High Damage, Rings Deal Medium Damage. * Uranus: Slow, "Rolling" Planet with a vertical Ring system. Deals High Damage and a big slow. * Neptune: Very slow Planet, Deals Massive Damage and a Extreme slow, Player hit will be frozen." Whole Ultimate lasts 15 second and will play a tune simillar to "Polaris" Sun and Planets Chart by size: ______|Sun | Jupiter | Saturn | Uranus | Neptune | Earth | Venus | Mars | Mercury Dmg | High | Medium | High | High | Massive | Medium | Medium | High | Low Orbit | -Stays in place | Slow | Slow | Slow | Slowest | Medium | Fast | Slow | Fastest Effect| Shoots | Sucks In | Rings | Slows | Freezes | - | Tick dmg | Blurrs | Tick/Freeze Category:Discordian's Element Ideas